Lord Garmadon vs. Exo Suit Team vs. Raptor vs. Pteranodon
Wyldstyle: Welcome to Wyldstyle's brand new hair salon! Amset-Ra: Excuse me? Wyldstyle: I mean Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! Today, we're going on a tour, starting at the Dino Defense HQ! This morning we interviewed Sue Montana, who voted for Pteranodon, and Josh Thunder, who voted for Raptor. Amset-Ra: Could you please announce the fighters so I can drive Josh Thunder's beefy truck? Josh Thunder: NO. Wyldstyle: Sure! in the Red Corner is the Ninja's old enemy, Lord Garmadon! Lord Garmadon: Welcome to the real world, fools. Wyldstyle: In the Green Corner are three guys who make up the Exo Suit Team! Pete: Ready? Yve: Ready. Robo Turtle: The odds of us winning this battle are 10,000 to- Pete: NEVER tell me the odds! Han Solo: NEVER steal my catchphrase! Amset-Ra: NEVER stop announcing the fighters! Wyldstyle: In the last two corners are two dinos, Raptor and Pteranodon! Raptor: Rrrrrrrrooooooaaaarrrrr! Commandosaur: Oh yeah! Pteranodon: … Sue Montana: He lost his voice a few days ago. Amset-Ra: Award time! The Minifigure of the Week is Kranxx, and the User of the Week is Commandosaur! Commandosaur: Wait a minute, I was User of the Week last week! Amset-Ra: We all know how much you love dinosaurs and aliens. Axel: I'm voting for Lord Garmadon. He has the most arms of anyone I know- Squid Warrior: Don't forget me! Axel: Okay, second most. He's even got the Mega Weapon- Audience: WWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTT? Ninja: But we destroyed that! Punctuation Penguin: It's actually the Super Weapon! Bubblebomber: No, PP, it's actually the Mega Weapon. Punctuation Penguin: Oops. Sorry, BB. Lord Garmadon: Oh, calm down. I took it to Four Weapons Blacksmith. They've got great customer service. Amset-Ra: Very amusing. Invizable, start the match. Invizable: FIGHT! Pete: Blast him! Yve: Roger that! Zing zing zing! Raptor: Rrrrrrrroooooooaaaaaarrrrrrr! Pete: Nonononononono- KER-SMASH! Wyldstyle: Yve shot the Raptor, who destroyed the Exo Suit. Who could have seen that coming? Lord Garmadon: Get away from me, you giant moth! Feel the wrath of the Mega Weapon! VOOOOOORRRRRPPPPP! Pteranodon: ……………!!!! Invizable: Ring-out. Pteranodon out. Sue Montana: NO! Josh Thunder: YES! Both: MAYBE!… What? Wyldstyle: Using the Mega Weapon, Garmadon shot down Pteranodon! I never knew it could do that! Lord Garmadon: You don't know the secrets of Spinjitsu. Pete: When in doubt, REBUILD! Clickclickclickclickclick… CRUNCH! Wyldstyle: After the Exo Suit Team rebuilt their Exo Suit, Raptor stepped on Robo-Turtle. Yve: NO! Lord Garmadon: Ice Spinjitsu! Whoosh… Chink! Pete: Yve! Wyldstyle: Garmadon froze Yve in ice! What horror! Stomp! Lord Garmadon: What?! Stomp stomp stomp stomp stomp! Lord Garmadon: Ungh… Invizable: Garmadon is eliminated! Josh Thunder: YEAH! Wyldstyle: Raptor stampeded on Lord Garmadon! And now, our presentation of NexoByte's Did You Know! NexoByte: Did you know that Green Robot, Ashlee Starstrider, and Max Solarflare are all exclusive to their sets? Wyldstyle: Now you know! Several long-time Galaxy Squad fans: We knew! Pete: I'm all alone now… Claw claw stomp! Raptor: Rrrrroooooaaaaarrrrr! KA-BOOOOOOOM! Invizable: The whole Exo Suit Team is eliminated. Raptor is the winner! Raptor: Rrrrroooooaaaaarrrrr! Josh Thunder: '''Yyyyeeeesssss! '''Commandosaur: '''Yes! Finally! '''Lord Garmadon: Ungh… Earth Spinjitsu! Boomboomboomboomboomboomboomboom! Raptor: RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!! Invizable: Lord Garmadon wins! Josh Thunder: '''NO! Give me my money back, Amset-Ra! '''Amset-Ra: '''NO. '''Wyldstyle: Wow! After a failed attempt to attack the Raptor, the Raptor smashed the Exo Suit out of the clearing! But in a surprising turn of events, Lord Garmadon got back up and sent a storm of an unreal amount of boulders onto Raptor! I will remember this fighter for years to come! Lord Garmadon: I will refuse to be bested by such ninnies. Amset-Ra: You were close at first, Axel, but you guessed right. All right, let's pack up! We're going to our next destination, the Portal of Atlantis! Axel: Yes! You'll get to see what I saw! Amset-Ra: Yup! Hey, congrats on your vic, Garmie! Lord Garmadon: Don't call me Garmie!!! Amset-Ra: Ack! End transmssion! End Transmission See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Lord Garmadon vs. Exo Suit Team vs. Raptor vs. Pternandon? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 1 Battles